Eevee love story
by animelover276
Summary: 4 eevee sisters from the north kingdom fall in love with 4 eevee brothers from the south kingdom. something like romeo and juliet except x4.
1. meeting the eevees

chapter 1

**Once upon a time there were the north and south kingdom that were enemies and fought in every argument. The north kingdom's leaders were King Charles II and Queen Sabrina. They had four daughters: Cosmo, Leaf, Ice, and Aqua. The south kingdom's leaders were King Henry and Queen Sunshine. They had four sons: Shadow, Blast, Flame, and Spike. This is the forbidden love story between them.**

(No one p.o.v)

Queen Sabrina was getting her daughters ready for their cousin's birthday party. "mom I don't wanna wear a dress! They're too girly!" said ice. She tried to take it off but she couldn't."I think you look cute ice." Said Cosmo. Cosmo had on a pink dress with sparkles, leaf had on a light green dress with diamonds, ice had on a turquoise dress with stars on it, and aqua had on a light blue dress with hearts on it.

Meanwhile Queen Sunshine was getting her sons ready for their aunt's birthday. "Mom I really hate suits." Said flame. He tried to take off the tie but it was on really tight. "I don't wanna go!"Wailed the Eevee. "If you don't go then you're grounded for three months." Said the queen.

"Just go flame!"Yelled shadow, blast, and spike. "Fine I'll go." Said flame.

(Shadow p.o.v)  
we got into the carriage and rode the way to Aunt Sara's house. Aunt Sara was the nicest person ever! Every time we go there, she always lets us do whatever we want as long as we don't trash her house.

*with the girls* (Cosmo's p.o.v)

Mom got us in the carriage and we were n our way to Maria's house. Maria was a sweet person. She cares for me and my little sisters when mom and dad have to do business. We got there 5 minutes before the party started. "Hey Sabrina!" said Maria. Then she turned to us. "hey girls." She said.

"hey Maria." I said. Then she told us we didn't need to dress up. "I should've known!" yelled ice. She's hated skirts since she was little.

*flashback*

"come on ice just put it on." My mother begged. "no I don't wanna!" yelled baby ice.

"we thought u liked skirts." Said baby leaf.

"I used to but now I don't. I hate them!" yelled baby ice. Then she threw the skirt to the corner of the room. "don't make me wear a skirt or a dress. They're too girly!" she yelled.

*end of flashback*

From then on she hated skirts.

Meanwhile (shadow p.o.v)

We finally arrived at Aunt Sara's house. She ran out the door and kissed our cheeks, which we hated so much. "You boys have grown." She said.

"Yea yea." We said.

"Boys behave!" yelled mom.

"whatever." We said annoyed.

The party was really boring. All they did was give speeches and played card games. Then it was time to leave. Finally! we got in the carriage and waved aunt sara goodbye.

(cosmo p.o.v)

after a few hours the party was over and we went back to the castle. that night i had the strangest dream. i was an espeon and i was on this ledge with an umbreon.


	2. love at first sight

chapter 2

cosmo p.o.v

i woke up with a confused look on my face. same with my sisters. "you know what girls. i had the strangest dream last night." said aqua.

"you were a vaporeon sitting on a ledge with a jolteon." said leaf.

"how did you know!" she yelled.

"same with me except it was me as a leafeon with a glaceon."

"and me as a glaceon with a flareon." said ice.

"me too except me as an espeon with an umbreon." i said. we exchanged faces as we headed downstairs and out the door. we went to the park and saw all the little pokemon playing. me and leaf were walking until we bumped into someone. "oops sorry." said leaf.

"it's ok." said the eevee, and boy was he cute! but there was something different about him:he was black and gray.

"oh i'm cosmo and this is my sister leaf." i said.

"nice to meet you." said leaf.

"i'm shadow, this is blast." said the black eevee.

"hey." said blast. then aqua ran over to us. "cosmo guess what! me and ice met these two eevees and they were hot!" she yelled.

"calm down aqua. let us see." said leaf.

"i can't believe she called us hot." said a yellow and brown eevee.

"yea." said the other eevee.

"flame!spike!" yelled shadow.

"what's up bro!" said flame.

"those are your brothers?" asked leaf.

"yea are those your sisters?" asked blast. aqua and ice nodded their heads. then their were carriages in the distance heading for the park. "oh crap that's mom." said the boys.

"that's mother." said the girls.

"we better go." said shadow.

"same with us." i said.

"wanna meet up again?" asked spike.

"you bet!" said aqua and we ran off in different directions.


	3. the girls find out

chapter 3

leaf p.o.v

i really want to see blast again. he was so cute. i just wish he could be my boyfriend. my sisters had hearts in their eyes when we got home. my parents were wondering what's wrong.

"girls what's wrong?" asked mother.

"we just saw the cutest boys ever." said cosmo. our parents were shocked.

"you girls have boyfriends already?" asked father. i nodded my head.

"what are their names?" asked mother.

"shadow." said cosmo.

"blast." i said.

"flame." said ice.

"spike." said aqua. my parents had angry faces. "you fell in love with the enemy kingdom!?" mother asked. i had this weird feeling, as though my heart broke into 2.

cosmo p.o.v

what's this feeling? my heart's breaking. the guy i love is from an enemy kingdom. i ran to my room with my sisters behind me. "DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US!" i yelled then started crying. leaf and aqua went over to calm me down.

"DAMN!" yelled ice and she tackled the wall, leaving a small hole.

"calm down ice." said aqua.

"yea we're all pissed but you didn't have to tackle the wall." said leaf.

"yea well at least i'm not crying my ass off." said ice and jerked her head towards me, who was still crying.

"yea but we're not tackling the wall." said aqua nodding her head to the hole.

"i need to let off some steam." said ice.

"whatever you say." said aqua. we went into the garden and looked at the sky. "why couldn't they have come from the village." said cosmo.

"i don't know." i said as we kept daydreaming about them. i put my head on my paws as i looked at the ground. aqua was curled up into a ball, fast asleep, cosmo was laying in the grass, and ice fell asleep.


	4. the boys find out

chapter 5

blast p.o.v

leaf was really cute. my brothers were thinking the same thing about cosmo, ice, and aqua. when we got home, our parents had questioned faces. "um is something the matter?" asked mom.

"yea. we finally have girlfriends." said spike.

"spike you moron." we said quietly.

"what are their names?" asked dad.

"cosmo." said shadow.

"leaf." i said.

"ice." said flame.

"aqua." said spike. my parents got pissed faster than you can say evolution. "HOW DARE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH AN ENEMY KINGDOM!" yelled mom. spike started to whimper a little. _yea that's what happens_ i thought. my little brother never learns. we went into our room without saying a sound.

"why are they from the other kingdom?" asked spike.

"i don't know man."i said.

"they were like the only girls we fell in love with." said flame.

"and they still will be." said shadow. we went to the gym to get our minds off of them. i started playing basketball with shadow and spike and flame were playing soccer. "DAMN IT I CAN'T GET MY MIND OFF OF THEM!" i yelled.

"neither of us can." said shadow. so playing sports didn't get our minds off of them so we went to watch tv. the tv turned on and we were watching godzilla and mothra: the battle for earth.

"why do people put godzilla on movie channels?" shadow asked us.

"HE'S AWESOME!" we yelled.

"correct. he's awesome, and japanese's most fercious monster." said shadow as we watched godzilla blow up mothra's eggshell. "RUN YOU STUPID LARVA!" yelled spike.

"don't you mean _swim_?" i asked.

"whatever." he said.

"holy shit huge underwater volcano!" yelled flame.

"there they go." i said. when the movie was over, we took a nap. i had a weird dream with leaf in it. she was running in a field. i started running after her until she stopped and looked up. i looked up to see a huge tornado forming.

"blast what's going on?" said leaf. i was too shocked to speak. next thing i know, the tornado was coming closer. i ran as fast as i can and looked back to see leaf still standing there.

"leaf come on!" i yelled.

"good bye blast." she said and jumped in the tornado. _damn it!_ i thought. that's when i woke up all sweaty. i looked at my brothers to see them with scared faces. _i bet they're having nightmares_ i thought. i went back to sleep, hoping it wouldn't show up again.

shadow p.o.v(after blast fell back asleep)

there was this weird dream with cosmo in it. it was daytime and there was a hugeass flood. me and cosmo were running up the stairs to avoid the dangerous waters. we reached the roof, the water kept rising. we stared at the flooded kingdom.

"damn i forgot my necklace." said cosmo and she went back down the stairs. idiot! i ran after her to see her halfway down the stairs with her eyes wide. the floodwater rose up on us so we ran. turns out i forgot that cosmo can't swim. i went back to get her, but all i saw was her lifeless body on the surface.

that's when i woke up sweaty from head to paw. _damn that was horrible_ i thought and went back to sleep.

flame p.o.v(after shadow went back to sleep)

the weirdest dream i have had was the one i had that night. here's what happened. i woke up, really sleepy, and smelled smoke. i thought mom was burning something for breakfast. so i went downstairs to see what was going on. turns out it wasn't mom; it was a fucking huge fire and ice as in the fucking middle of it.

"what the hell?" i asked myself.

"FLAME HELP!" yelled ice so i ran to help her. somehow the fire was so huge, i could barely see. i only saw ice's crystal blue pelt turning to a crisp. _what the hell am i doing?_ i thought. i woke up with huge eyes and breathing heavily. _what the hell was that?_ i thought and i went back to sleep.

spike p.o.v(after flame went back to sleep)

i had a weird dream about aqua. we were in the middle of a thunderstorm while swimming(we didn't know what we were doing). i saw the thunderclouds and got out.

"what's wrong spike?" asked aqua.

"look up." i said. aqua looked up and smiled. "it's gonna rain so what." she said.

"no it's a thunderstorm." i said. i can't believe it: we're the youngest out of my brothers and her sisters and im smarter than her. then lightning crackled in the sky.

"ok now i think we really need to go." i whimpered. aqua's eyes looked clouded with sadness. "just a bit longer?" she asked.

"fine." i said and was about to step back in until lightning shockd the pool with aqua in it. "WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled and looked at aqua. she was floating in the surface with sightless eyes. "damn." i said.

i woke up with wide eyes. my brothers looked as calm as rocks. _i bet they didn't have nightmares like i did_ i thought then went back to sleep.


	5. separated

chapter 6

cosmo p.o.v

that night, me and my sisters went to go see the boys again. the castle has really high top security so it was hard to get past all of the guards. we went to the park where we first met. we waited for them for five minutes until they showed up. "what happened?" asked aqua.

"alot of things." said shadow. we looked worried. "was it about us?" i asked. flame nodded his head. "damn." said ice.

"did your parents find out about us being from the north kingdom?" asked leaf.

"yea how did you know?" asked blast.

"same with ours." i said. we shuddered remembering the event. the night was eventful. we hid from guards that came to the park every 15 minutes and we were talking and laughing the rest of the night. it was almost midnight so we had to leave. "bye guys." i said.

"bye cosmo." said shadow and he kissed me right on the lips. i was so shocked i was blushing. i heard someone said "princesses!" we broke apart to see the north kingdom's guards. "damn." i said. the guards spread apart and do i have to say who was there? mom and dad were standing there in anger and shock. "and just what are you doing here!?" asked my mother. we heard footsteps coming from behind us. we turned around and saw the south kingdom's guards plus the king and queen.

"i knew you boys were here." said the queen.

"sunshine." said mom.

"sabrina." said the queen. "it's been a while."

"same here." said mom.

"just why are your sons with our daughters?" asked dad.

"we could ask you the same question." said the king.

"um uh hi." i said nervously.

"cosmo why are you girls here?" asked mom.

"we went for a walk cause we couldn't sleep." said leaf.

"and we saw them." said ice pointing to the boys.

"and they were causing trouble." said aqua. mom looked unconvinced. "uh well they were messing around so we told them to stop." i said.

"but they wouldn't listen." said aqua. now she looked even more unconvinced. "then why did i hear laughing?" she asked.

"umm they wouldn't listen as aqua said." said leaf. now all four parents even the guards looked unconvinced. "what do you boys say?" asked queen sunshine.

"well what they said except our version." said shadow. the other boys nodded. the parents looked at each other and it looked like they agreed on something. "grab them." said mom and the guards pinned us to the ground. same with the boys. "mom what the hell!" yelled ice.

"don't do this!" yelled leaf.

"we love them!" yelled aqua. _aqua you idiot. that's what we're supposed to keep secret._ i thought. mom and dad looked surprised and the guards dragged us to the castle. "now what did you say aqua?" asked mom.

"um they love us and we rejected them." said aqua.

"i heard it the other way around." said dad. mom nodded. "just what did you say?" she asked aqua again.

"i'm telling the truth." said aqua. _uh no you're not_ i thought. leaf, ice, and i sweatdropped as we continued to listen to her false, crappy, story. then mom and dad looked very unconvinced. "we are forbidding you to see those south kingdom boys again." said mom. leaf and i started to tear up. so was ice. we ran to our room and ice yelled "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" yelled leaf.

"yes we did." i said. "we hung out with people from the enemy kingdom." we looked at each other with sorry faces.

"why do our parents hate them?" asked aqua.


	6. Years later

Chapter 6

Cosmo P.O.V

It's been five years since our parents found out about our encounter with the boys from the South Kingdom and we were still sulking. The girls and I have reached our 18th birthday and it's also the day we evolve. "Can you guys believe today's the day?" I asked. I'm the oldest eevee.

"Yea I know." said the second oldest, Leaf the eevee.

"I've been waiting for this day." said the third oldest, Ice the eevee, the most tomboyish out of all four of us.

"I can't wait." said Aqua the eevee, who is the youngest. "I really wanna be a vaporeon."

"Really I wanna be a leafeon." said Leaf.

"I really wanna be an espeon." I said. "What do you wanna be Ice?"

"A glaceon." said Ice. "Something stupid right?"

"No not stupid at all." said Leaf.

"I think glaceons are really cool." said Aqua.

"If you say so." said Ice. We went to the throne room to see Mom and Dad with a white cart that had evolution stones. "Ready?" asked Mom. We nodded. "I'll go first." I said stepping forward. I touched the psychic stone and was engulfed in a bright light. The light disappeared and I looked at myself as an espeon. "I look good." I said.

"Me next." said Leaf. She touched the leaf stone and turned into a leafeon. "Oh Leaf you look so cute." said Aqua.

"Yea I do." said Leaf. Ice came up next and touched the ice stone and she was the most beautiful glaceon I've seen. "Oh." I said.

"My." said Leaf.

"Holy Jesus Christ!" yelled Aqua. We looked at her and sweatdropped. "Oh my holy Jesus Crist?" I asked.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" asked Aqua.

"Well?" asked Ice. We gave her a thumbs up**(I don't know if paws even have thumbs)**.

"I can't believe I'm last." said Aqua as she stepped up. "You can do it little sis." said Ice. Aqua touched the water stone and turned into a vaporeon and damn was she cute. "Aqua you're stunning." I said.

"Really?" asked Aqua.

"Yea." said Leaf. We left the throne room and went to the garden. Later, we had to go to the royal feast. It was family tradition that each time on our birthday, we had this huge feast in honor of the other leaders of the North Kingdom. "So girls." I said. "What do you think happened to the boys?"

"I really don't know." said Leaf.

"I hope they evolve." said Aqua.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I really wanna see Flame again." said Ice.

"Same with Shadow." I said.

"And with Blast." said Leaf.

"And Spike." said Aqua.

"Let's just hope they're ok." I said looking out the window.

Shadow P.O.V

Today's the day we evolve. My brothers and I went to the throne room to see the castle staff. Mom and Dad were in front with a cart with evolution stones. "Today is the day everyone." said Mom. "Are you boys ready?" We nodded. "I'll go first." I said stepping up. I touched the dark stone with my paw and this bright light appeared. I looked at myself and I only saw black with yellow rings all over my body and red eyes. "I'm an umbreon." I said.

"Whoa." said Flame.

"Just like Dad." said Spike. We sweatdropped. "My turn." said Blast as he stepped up behind me. He touched the ice stone and evolved into a glaceon. "Why am I the one who looks like a girl?" he asked annoyed.

"It was your choice." we all said. He sweatdropped. "I'm next." said Flame as he touched the fire stone, making him evolve into a flareon. "Oh my God." said Spike.

"Is it just me or is Flame the most hottest guy I've ever seen." I said.

"He looks like a girl." said Spike.

"Finally I'm not the only one who looks like I'm gay." said Blast.

"Why am I last?" asked Spike.

"Because you're our little bro." said me, Flame, and Blast. Spike stepped up and touched a thunder stone, making him evolve into a jolteon. "Why does he get the coolest one?" asked Blast.

"I don't know." I said. "But whatever." The kingdom yelled and cheered and we took a bow after evolving. Afterwards, we went to our room. "Hey guys. Do you remember those girls a few years ago?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it yea." said Flame.

"I really wanna see Aqua again." said Spike.

"Same with Cosmo." I said.

"And Leaf." said Blast.

"And Ice." said Flame.

"I hope we'll see them again." I said looking out the window.

Cosmo P.O.V

Since we had the whole afternoon to ourselves, we went to the park. Everyone doesn't treat us like royalty because we asked them not to. It's really annoying. "Hey." said our friend, Sasha, who was a Glameow. She was followed by our other friends: a Buizel named Brent, a Pikachu named Rachel, and a Pignite named Drew. "Hey guys." said Rachel.

"Cool you guys evolved." said Brent.

"I just evolved yesrterday." said Drew.

"Yea just last week you were a cute little tepig, now you're a powerful pignite." said Sasha. Then we saw the cutest couple in our group: a Snivy named Jessebelle and an Oshawott named Andrew. "Hey Jesse." I said.

"Hey." said Jesse. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

"They're the princesses." said Drew.

"You guys evolved!?" asked Andrew. We nodded.

"Cool." said Jesse. Jessebelle doesn't like her name so that's why we call her Jesse. "So how are you?" asked Andrew.

"We're good." said Leaf. "And you guys?"

"We're good." said Jesse. Then we heard screams coming from a crowd not far from us. "What's going on?" asked Aqua.

"No idea." said Ice.

"Oh God it's Edward." said Rachel.

"They think he's the hottest Charmeleon they've seen." said Sasha.

"They really need to get over him." said Andrew. Soon, they left and we were left walked around until I saw an umbreon, a glaceon, a flareon, and a jolteon walk over. "Hey do you know these eevees named Cosmo, Leaf, Ice, and Aqua?" asked the flareon. I couldn't believe it. It was Shadow, Blast, Flame, and Spike. "You just did." giggled Leaf.

"Oh my God you guys evolved." said Blast.

"Same with you." said Aqua. We were talking until nightfall and we had to leave. "Bye you guys." I said.

"Love you." said Leaf. We went back to the castle and went to put on our birthday gowns. Mine was purple with sparkles, Leaf's was a dark green and had clovers, Ice's was a dark blue with white snowflakes, and Aqua's was a light blue but a little darker than her pelt and had swirls. "This would be the only time I wore a dress." said Ice.

"Let's just go downstairs." said Leaf. We went downstairs and saw the entire kingdom waiting. Then we went to this giant table in one of the ballrooms. "Let the feast begin!" yelled Mom as waiters walked in with their arms full with plates. We ate until the clock struck ten. The feast was over and we went back to our room. "That was fun." said Aqua as she took off her dress.

"Yea it was." said Leaf.

Shadow P.O.V

When we got back to the castle, we went to one of the ballrooms to have the feast since the whole kingdom was invited. "Welcome." said Mom. "To this glorious event." She said the exact same thing she says every year on our birthday. Soon, waiters came in with their hands and arms full with plates. Soon, we were talking about video games/anime/sports. "Hey do you guys like Naruto?" asked Spike.

"Here we go." said Blast as Spike started to sing the theme song and everyone stared. "He's just Spike." said Flame.

"Spike there's only one cool anime and that's Soul Eater." said Blast as Flame and I agreed. "But there's also Bleach." said Flame as Blast and Spike agreed.

"And Fairy Tail." I said and my brothers stayed quiet. "Who watches Fairy Tail anyway?" asked Flame.

"I do jackass." I said. Soon, the feast was over and everyone went back to the village while we went to our room, arguing which anime is better. "What about Black Butler?" asked Spike.

"Hell yea bitch!" we all yelled as we ran to watch Black Butler on Netflix.


	7. Ambush from the East

Chapter 7

Leaf POV

Two days later, we've been excited about our new moves. Cosmo already figured out hers and so have I. Ice and Aqua aren't there yet but they'll figure them out soon. But my moves are really cool. I was in the garden to see half of the flowers that bloomed died. "Great now what?" asked Ice.

"Watch this." I said as I used _Photosynthesis_. Then the flowers bloomed again. "That's cool." said Aqua. I slightly collapsed because it takes alot of energy. "You ok?" asked Cosmo.

"Yea I'm fine." I said. "It just takes up alot of energy."

"I feel ya." said Cosmo. "It happens to me when I use _Psychic_." We went back to the throne room and heard the alarm go off. "What the hell is going on?" asked Ice. Mom and Dad went to the castle door and saw. . . .

"Shadow." said Cosmo running towards him. He didn't look too good. He was limping and one side of his face was covered in blood but I couldn't tell if it was his or not. "What happened?" asked Cosmo as she help him stand. He staggered over to Mom and Dad and said "You've gotta help us. The East kingdom ambushed us." Mom and Dad had unconvinced looks. I saw the pain in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. "Why should we?" asked Mom. "You're lying."

"He's not." I said. "I can see it in his eyes."

"So can I." said Cosmo. Shadow started to fall and she said "Mom we have to help them." I know she really cared about Shadow. The love in her eyes told me she was really worried about him. I say we help them because I can see Blast again. "Please." I said. "They need out help."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dad. We nodded. I saw our maid, a Vulpix named Laura, walk in. "Yes your Highness?" she asked. "May I do something for you?"

"I want you to gather the army." said Dad. "The South Kingdom needs our help." He turned to Shadow. "Do the King and Queen know about this?"

"Yes." said Shadow as he tried to get up again. "They had no choice."

"We're coming too." I said. My parents looked sternly at us. "Fine." said Mom.

"Great." said Ice.

"Thanks Mom." said Aqua as we headed to the South Kingdom. We crossed the border and saw smoke in the air. "It looks like it's bad." said Ice. We nodded. We got closer and saw that half of the castle was destroyed. "Where are your brothers?" I asked Shadow.

"Inside or on the battle field." said Shadow. "I don't know." I heard a scream and it sounded familiar. "Blast?" I asked.

"That sounded like him." said Ice. I ran to where the screaming was coming from. I looked and saw Blast, covered in ruises and deep gashes, was pinned down by one of the guards. "Leave him alone!" I yelled then used _Energy Ball_. Blast looked and his eyes widened. "Leaf?" he asked.

"Glad to see you too." I said giving him a quick hug. "What about Shadow?" he asked.

"He's ok." I said. "Just be glad he's not dead." Blast nodded as we took down another guard. The battle was getting intense as I used _Synthesis_ while Blast covered me.

Aqua POV

I ran inside with Ice and we looked in every room until we saw one that had blood on the front. "What the-" said Ice.

"Did they?" I asked. Ice pushed the door open and our eyes widened. We saw Spike and Flame in the corner of the room. It was dark so it was hard to see if they were hurt or not. "Come on." I said heading towards them. Ice nodded as I looked closely at Spike then stepped back. "Come on." I said. "We need to get outta here."

"What do you mean?" asked Ice. "We can't leave Spike and Flame."

"Yes we can." I said. "Because that's not Spike and Flame."

"What?" asked Ice.

"You're smart for someone so small." sneered a voice. I looked and it was actually two Dittos. "Great." groaned Ice. "We can't fight cause we don't know our moves yet."

"I just remembered that." I said. The two Dittos walked towards us and transformed. "What the-" I said as they transformed into us. "No way." said Ice. "Now I can't tell who's the real Aqua."

"I can't tell who's the real Ice." I said. The other Ice charged towards me and used _Ice Beam_. "What do we do?" I asked.

"No idea." said Ice as she punched the other Aqua. "Ice it's me." she said.

"Oops sorry." said Ice.

"You idiot that's not me!" I yelled.

"What?" asked Ice. The other Aqua jumped on her and used _Water Gun_. "Ok this is getting confusing." said Ice.

"Too confusing." I said as the other Aqua pinned me down. The door flew into the room and we saw the _real_ Flame and Spike. "Girls are you-what the hell is going on?" asked Flame.

"Flame get her off of me." growled Ice.

"Boys just in time." said the Aqua that was on top of me. "We finally managed to get these two imposters down."

"But we couldn't do anything since we don't know our moves yet." said the Ice that was on top of the real one.

"So we decided that you should do it for us." said the other Ice. I swiped at her but she moved her head. "Damn it." I said.

"Get the hell off of me." said Ice as she tried to get out of the Ice clone's grasp. I looked up and saw Spike standing there, watching me with a stern look on his face. I saw electricity all over him. "Spike please." I said helplessly. He was about to use _Thunderbolt_ until it hit the Aqua clone. "The Aqua I know isn't you." he said to her. Flame knocked the Ice clone off of the real one. "Thanks." she said.

"Anytime." said Flame. "Let us handle this." We nodded as Spike and Flame fought the two clones. Soon, they turned back to Ditto and retreated through a window. "That takes care of them." said Spike. Flame nodded. "Come on." he said. "Let's get back to the others."

"Right." I said as we went outside to see Cosmo, Leaf, Blast, and even Shadow fighting the East Kingdom with the North Kingdom guards. "You guys ok?" asked Leaf. We nodded. "Good." said Cosmo.

"Let's kick ass." said Ice as she glowed. "What the hell?" asked Shadow. Then out of nowhere, Ice used _Ice Beam_. "Whoa." I said.

"That's how I do it." said Ice. "Let's keep going." So we kept battling and I learned _Water Gun_. "Awesome!" I yelled as the East Kingdom retreated. In the smoke, we saw the South Kingdom's King and Queen. "I can't believe I had to do that." said the Queen.

"Come on Mom." said Blast. "You know you had to."

"Yes but they're our enemy!" yelled the Queen.

"Just thank us and get over it." snapped Ice.

"Ice." said Cosmo. The Queen shrugged before she said "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." said Cosmo as she bowed.

Flame POV

We saw the girls leave. Dad came over and said "You chose wisely." We looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" asked Spike.

"I never thought my own sons would fall in love with enemy kingdom princesses." said Dad. "But now I know how much they care about you."

"You're right about that." said Blast. "They love us and we love them."

"I can see that." said Dad. "For now, let's work on rebuilding the kingdom." We nodded as we went back to the castle, which was slightly standing.


	8. Searching for information

Chapter 8

Cosmo POV

It's been a week after the South kingdom got ambushed. My sisters and I were in the throne room until we heard some explosions coming from the basement. "What's going on?" I aked.

"Beats me." said Aqua. We went to the basement to see it filled with smoke. "What the hell happened?" asked Ice.

"I wish I knew." said Leaf. Then Mom and Dad ran in and figured out what happened. Turns out, there was a bomb that was supposed to destroy the castle but instead got the basement. "Who would do something like that?" asked Aqua.

"That damn Sunshine." growled Mom. "After she begged us to help, she gives us this as a thank you gift!?"

"She didn't ask us." I said. "Shadow did." Mom sent me a death glare. "Don't say another South kingdom name in this castle again." she growled. What happened between her and the South's queen? Later, we went to the library to find that out. "Do you guys know what we're looking for?" I asked.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Aqua.

"Oh God." said Ice as she sweatdropped. "We're looking for a book on the North kingdom's history."

"Oh." said Aqua as she searched the selves.

"No that's not it." I said as I moved the book back. There were floating books all around me as I searched. "No. No. No. No." I said as I threw books around. "Damn it where the hell is it!?"

"Is this it?" asked Leaf as she pulled a book off the shelf. It was titled _North Kingdom History_. "Yes that's it." I said grabbing it. We all stood around a table as I flipped the pages. "Here we go." I said. "Centuries ago, the North Kingdom was ruled by an Umbreon named Queen Luna. By birthright, her older sister, Diamond, was supposed to rule the Kingdom but was instead ruled by Queen Luna when she came to power."

"What does that have to do with Mom and Queen Sunshiner?" asked Ice.

"I'm getting to that part." I said. "Diamond was furious and started a kingdom south of her birth kingdom."

"That's how the South kingdom was formed." said Leaf.

"A war broke out between the two kingdoms and Queen Diamond stole the North kingdom's sacred stone and used it against them. It was called the Heaven Stone."

"Wow." said Aqua. "No wonder Mom's angry."

"But soon, the North kingdom got their stone back and Queen Diamond demanded a stone for the South kingdom. It was called the Dark Stone. This stone could take away all of the light in this world and replace it with darkness."

"The Heaven Stone is opposite." said Leaf. "It gets rid of darkness."

"If these two stones are brought together, there will be utter chaos." I keep reading. "They can also bring down a great enemy."

"I think I understand." said Leaf. "Queen Sunshine wants the Heaven Stone so she can destroy the North Kingdom."

"And Mom wants the Dark Stone so she can destroy the South Kingdom." said Ice.

"So both are afraid that one might destroy the other's kingdom so they try to keep that from happening." said Aqua.

"But the question is." I said. "Where is the Heaven Stone?"

"Good question." said Ice.

"That's why they destroyed the basement." said Leaf.

"What's up?" asked Aqua.

"Queen Sunshine must've thought the Heaven Stone was in the basement so they put a bomb in there to blow it up." said Leaf.

"but they would also destroy the stone." said Ice.

"It says here that the stone can't be broken." I said. "It was made with a type of rock that can't be broken nor melted."

"That is one hard stone." said Aqua amazed.

"We just have to hope and pray that neither Mom or Queen Sunshine gets the other stone." said Leaf looking out the window. "We gotta tell the boys."

"But how?" asked Aqua.

"I can help." I said. "My telepathy can tell them in their minds."

"Guess we can give it a shot." said Ice.

_Shadow can you hear me?_ I thought. _I'm about to send you some important info._

Shadow POV

I had a kind of brain rush as I fell off my bed. "Shadow what's up?" asked Flame.

"You ok?" asked Blast. "What happened?"

_Shadow can you hear me?_ I heard a voice. "Cosmo?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spike. "Cosmo's not here."

"Shush." I said. _I'm about to send you some important info._ I got this weird feeling in my brain as stufff appeared in my head. _Make sure to tell your brothers._ Cosmo's voice disappeared. "What happened?" asked Blast.

"I think I know why Mom and Queen Sabrina hate each other so much." I said.

"Why?" asked Flame. I told them about the Heaven Stone and the Dark Stone, what they do, and what would happen in either queen got her hands on both. "That's crazy." said Spike.

"We have to pray that neither Mom or Queen Sabrina get either stone." I said. We looked out the window to see a storm coming. "Let's hope they'll be safe." I said.


End file.
